Happy birthday
by violettepoete
Summary: Les 25 ans de Lily Potter.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Les 25 ans de Lily Potter

Genre: Inhabituel!

Note: Merci à ma correctrice!

Note 2: Deuxième apparition de mon OC, Neil Finnigan, dans un rôle plus sympathique, tout de même.

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Happy Birthday.

Hier, j'ai laissé les volets de ma chambre ouverts. Alors, bien sûr, à peine le soleil levé, je m'éveille à mon tour. Je m'étire longuement les yeux fermés et me décide finalement à affronter le monde en soulevant mes paupières.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 25 ans. Je n'en ressens pas d'émotion particulière, ni excitation, rien. C'est un dimanche comme un autre. Je me sens juste... Mélancolique. Une année de plus. Juste... une autre année. Je suis triste, fatiguée, malade. Évidemment, je ne le montrerais pas. Qui fait la gueule le jour de son anniversaire?

Alors, je reste dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures. Et j'attends. Il y a une tradition depuis des années dans la famille. Tous les autres membres viennent souhaiter son anniversaire au fêté le matin, dans sa chambre. Il est évidemment de bon ton de faire semblant de s'éveiller à peine lorsque les autres arrivent, ça fait tellement plaisir à notre mère...

J'entends des chuchotis derrière ma porte et ferme les yeux, feignant un profond sommeil... Et la journée commence.

Je remercie ma famille, vois beaucoup de monde, reçois des cadeaux, souris. Mais ce n'est qu'une jolie façade. Ce qui me ronge? Je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai eu des flirts, quelques amourettes, un ou deux amants... Mais pas ce qu'ont mes parents. Pas ce que tout le monde a. Et je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre.

C'est les vacances et je profite d'une belle journée ensoleillée. Des conneries. Juste des conneries. Mais je ne craquerais pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Je fais semblant d'ignorer tous les indices qui traînent sur la fête "surprise" de ce soir. En réalité, j'ai dû le savoir quelques minutes après qu'ils aient prévenu Finn. Ce mec est incapable de garder un secret même si sa vie en dépendait. Je fais tout de même mine d'être étonnée quand nous transplanons au Terrier et que tout le monde crie "Surprise!". J'embrasse plein de monde, je feins le bonheur total en priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, remarque mon malaise, m'arrache mon masque et m'entraîne loin d'ici. Mais, comme disait l'autre "l'espoir est une saloperie." Et donc, l'héroïne de la fête reste seule au milieu des gens. A un moment, je m'éloigne un peu et les examine froidement. Bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur complet. Mariés depuis 20 ans, mariés depuis 5 ans, mariés depuis 3 ans... Et ma cousine Lucy, celle qui, finalement, était le plus comme moi, avec une jolie bague de fiançailles au doigt, souriante, confiante.

Je murmure, pour moi-même.

-"Ainsi, tout le monde se met en ménage, excepté moi. Moi seule, je reste à la belle étoile. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir dans un coin, et qu'à crier: _Un mari, s'il vous plaît!_"

Une voix amusée et grave me réplique:

-"Madame Béatrice, vous en aurez un de ma façon."

Je souris, de bon coeur, pour une fois et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et être sûre de ne pas me tromper.

-"J'en aimerais mieux un de la façon de votre père. Votre Grâce n'a-t-elle pas un frère qui lui ressemble? Les enfants de votre père seraient d'excellents maris pour des filles de leur rang."

Neil, puisque, bien sûr, c'est lui, continue.

-" Voulez-vous de moi, belle dame?"

-"Non, Monseigneur, à moins que je n'en aie un autre pour les jours ouvrables. Votre Grâce est trop magnifique pour être portée chaque jour..."

Finn m'embrasse sur la joue et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-J'ai toujours adoré Shakespeare, mais "Beaucoup de bruit pour rien", c'est vraiment mon préféré.

-Parce que tout finit bien?

-Tu me connais, je suis d'un naturel heureux.

Je ne réponds rien. Moi aussi, d'habitude. Mais j'ai hérité l'impatience de ma mère. Et je suis tellement fatiguée d'attendre quelque chose, qui, peut-être, n'arrivera jamais. Je les regarde, et oui, je l'avoue, je suis jalouse.

Harry et Ginny. Ron et Hermione. Ted et Victoire. James et Léa. Albus et Jenny. Rose et Scorpius. Ce qui a bien failli tuer leurs pères à tous les deux.

Je les envie...Si fort...

-Le mot du jour?, demande Finn.

Depuis qu'on se connaît quasiment, le soir, on choisit tous les deux un mot pour résumer la journée. J'ai des cahiers entiers, remplis de dates, puis son mot, puis le mien.

-Toi d'abord.

-"Espoir".

Je souris. Je sais qu'il dit ça pour moi.

-"Néant".

-Quoi?

-"Néant".

Il secoue la tête.

-Ce que tu cherches est peut-être sous ton nez.

-Finalement, t'es pas gay et tu me dragues?

Il se lève.

-T'es chiante quant t'as bu.

-J'ai rien bu!

-Ben, commence.

Il s'éloigne, sort de mon champ de vision et je me dis qu'il a peut-être raison. Picoler est sûrement la solution.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me sens sur la bonne voie. Merlin merci, j'ai l'alcool joyeux et ma vie me paraît de plus en plus supportable...

Pathétique? Je sais.

Je m'éloigne, une bouteille à la main et inspire à fond l'air frais du soir.

Demain. Demain, ça ira mieux. Une bonne cuite, un bon repos, un film d'action dès le matin. Verser quelques larmes, peut-être et prétendre que c'est l'alcool...

Je respire un grand coup et me retient à une table.

Allez, ça ira mieux, va...


End file.
